Spider Parrafin
| titles = | aliases = Regis | nicknames = Eiverbreen | home = Lonelywood, Icewind Dale (1483 DR-?) | formerhomes = Delthuntle, Aglarond (1463-1481 DR) | race = Halfling watersoul genasi | class4e = | sex = Male | age = | alignment = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = 1463 | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | rules = }}Spider (who sometimes went by Spider Parrafin after his father or Spider Pericolo Topolino after his mentor) was the only son of Eiverbreen, a poor halfling from Delthuntle. He was the reincarnation of Regis, one of the Companions of the Hall. He inherited watersoul genasi blood from his mother. Description Regis appeared the same after his reincarnation as he did before it, albeit he later wore a neatly trimmed mustache and small goatee. He often wore his wealth openly; entering Luskan in 1483 DR, he wore his bold, blue beret, three weapons on his belt belt (rapier on his left hip, hand crossbow on his right hip, and his dagger beside the crossbow), a blue sash, a black leather sleeveless vest, a white shirt revealing a mithral undershirt, high black boots, and blue leather riding gloves. Regis viewed his reincarnation as a way to develop his skills and "pay back" his friends for all the times they helped him when he was helpless. At times he even provoked fights for practice when he could have easily avoided them. History Delthuntle In 1463 DR after spending decades (in Faerûn time) in Iruladoon, the goddess Mielikki offered the four deceased Companions of the Hall (Catti-brie, Wulfgar, Bruenor Battlehammer, and Regis) a choice of proceeding to their professed deity's home plane or accepting rebirth in Faerûn so that they could aid Drizzt Do'Urden in a trial to take place twenty-one years in the future. As did the others, Regis chose rebirth. Regis was reborn in 1463 DR as the son of Jolie and Eiverbreen Parrafin, impoverished halflings in Delthuntle, Aglarond, on the coast of the Sea of Fallen Stars. His mother died in childbirth during a crude type of Caesarian section, which left the newborn Regis with the tip of his pinky finger on his left hand missing. The baby was never given a proper name; neighbors just called him Eiverbreen after his father. His father was very poor and fond of drink, so they lived in a dirty lean-to made of sticks on the street, and the baby's only interaction with people was a wet nurse who fed him twice a day. In 1472 DR, a neighborhood boy gang led by Bregnan Prus gave Regis the nickname "Spider," which was overheard by the Master of Assassins, Pericolo Topolino, and subsequently used by him to refer to the youth. Regis himself officially adopted the name "Spider Parrafin" soon after. Spider's mother, who had water genasi blood, passed on her ability to hold her breath for long periods of time to Spider. His father Eiverbreen discovered this trait by attempting to drown his son when just a newborn. Eiverbreen put him to work diving for deep oysters in the Sea of Fallen Stars. In 1472 DR, the halfling crime lord known as Grandfather Pericolo Topolino took an interest in Spider and made an arrangement for Eiverbreen to live at the Lazy Fisher with as much alcohol as he wanted in exchange for Pericolo collecting Spider's catch of oysters. Soon after this arrangement was made, however, Spider became angry at Pericolo for facilitating his father's drunkenness. He assaulted Morada Topolino and was shot down by a fireball cast by the mage Wigglefingers and a poison dart shot by Pericolo. Pericolo admired Spider's attitude and skills, so he recruited and "adopted" him into the Morada Topolino household. At Morada Topolino, Spider was trained in the art of intrigue, although he was already skilled at such from his previous life in Calimport. He attended social events with the pickpocket and socialite Donnola Topolino, Topolino's niece, and trained in weaponry. He continued his deep diving, led by Wigglefingers in bringing in caches of oysters that were particularly suited for the cultivation of pink pearls. In 1481 DR, Pericolo found the location of the wreck of the infamous lich Ebonsoul's shipwreck and sailed to the site with Regis to dive for the wreck's treasure. Spider recovered several valuable magical items, including a magical dagger and ring, but in the process released Ebonsoul, who subsequently tracked down Pericolo and killed him. Spider fled Delthuntle for the west. The Grinning Ponies After fleeing Delthuntle, Spider disguised himself with the magical beret previously owned by Pericolo. He spent some time in Suzail, Cormyr, disguised as the gnome Nanfoodle, but angered a wizard and was forced to leave. He disguised himself as the dwarf Cordio Muffinhead in Elturgard on the Trade Way to Triel, then in Triel finally let himself wear his own face and a version of his name: "Spider Pericolo Topolino, great nephew of Pericolo Topolino of Aglarond." Spider tended to travel in caravans. From Triel, he took a caravan driven by Kermillon and Yoger in the direction of Daggerford. They stopped in Boareskyr Bridge, where the caravan drivers plotted with Stuffantle "Stuffings" Tinderkeg, a greasy one-eyed dwarf, to set up an ambush for Spider. They failed and were given to people of Boareskyr Bridge for the judgement of death. Members of the Grinning Ponies, a halfling adventuring band named for their mounts and the year (1481 DR, Year of the Grinning Halfling), witnessed Spider's escapades at Boareskyr Bridge. Their leader, Doregardo, and Showithal Terdidy (who had previously ridden with the Kneebreakers in the Bloodstone Lands) invited him to join them. He traveled with the eleven of them for several years, riding the Trade Way from Memnon to Waterdeep and east and back the length of Elturgard. On to Icewind Dale Spider left the Grinning Ponies in Eleasias (summer) of 1483 DR then traveled to Luskan to find a caravan to Lonelywood, where when asked he claimed that he had family. He rode on a pony named Rumble, or "Rumblebelly to his friends," which he stabled at Baliver's House of Horses for 3 silver pieces per night. He stayed for several nights at One-Eyed Jax, briefly encountering Jarlaxle (who didn't quite recognize him but was suspicious enough to send agents of Bregan D'aerthe to watch him). He finally arrived in Icewind Dale in late 1483 DR and resettled in Lonelywood. Catti-brie discovered his presence and helped save him from a band of ruffians from Ship Rethnor (although the Bregan D'aerthe agent Braelin Janquay secretly had more to do with that ). From this time forward, he presumably began using the name Regis once again, at least in private with his friends. Skills Spider apparently remembered his scrimshaw carving skills from his previous life; in 1481 DR, he made an arrangement to sell scrimshaw carvings at 65% profit to the merchant Adi Abba Adidas at Boareskyr Bridge. After his reincarnation, Regis learned alchemy under his tutorship with Pericolo Topolino, and he was able to develop his own poisons, including a special pepper he added to crossbow bolts to make them sting. He also trained extensively with a rapier and dirk. Equipment Spider recovered a powerful magical dagger from the lichwreck. The dagger had 2 jade blades shaped like snakes coiled around the hilt that the wielder could will to animate to form a defensive basket near the hilt, detach to choke an opponent or snap a parried blade. The weapon also released a spectre of Ebonsoul upon a killing blow. From the wreck he also retrieved a magical ring that granted immunity to infravision and any type of heat sensing. After Grandfather Topolino was killed by the lich, Donnola gave Spider Pericolo's magical rapier and beret. The beret allowed Regis to disguise himself, even changing his race. The Rapier could send waves of energy through a parried blade. He also received a portable alchemy lab, a bag of holding (with the password "For the love of pink pearls"), a magical hand crossbow with poisoned bolts, and a housebreaker harness. Relationships Eiverbreen Although Spider's father, Eiverbreen Parrafin, didn't show him much affection or even treat him very well, Spider cared for him, even at the same time that he pitied him. He attempted to keep his father from drinking himself to death, even risking himself by sneaking into Morada Topolino on his behalf. Donnola Topolino After the reincarnated Spider was unofficially adopted by Pericolo Topolino, Regis developed a close relationship with his granddaughter, Donnola Topolino. They sparred often and attended various social events together. They eventually became lovers in 1481 DR. When Spider left Delthuntle, he resolved to come back for her someday. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * The Companions References Category:Halflings Category:Watersoul genasi Category:Genasi Category:Males Category:Members of the Grinning Ponies Category:Members of Morada Topolino Category:Inhabitants of Icewind Dale Category:Inhabitants of Lonelywood Category:Inhabitants of the Frozenfar Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Delthuntle Category:Inhabitants of Aglarond Category:Inhabitants of the Unapproachable East Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants